


The Final Solution

by Maggie1967



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie1967/pseuds/Maggie1967
Summary: Eurus is playing a deadly game.Who will live and who will die?What will be discovered along the way?





	1. Sherlock's Choice

Only two can play the next game.

The words were ringing in Sherlock’s ears as John guided him by the hand into the next room, away from the hellish choice he had just been forced to make and away from the lifeless body of his older brother.

As Sherlock staggered into the room, John prised the gun from his friends shaking hands. Sherlock was frantic looking and repeating something over and over again, so quietly that John couldn’t decipher it.

Euras flashed onto the screen in front of them, signalling that the next game was about to begin.

"Sherlock……Sherlock….look at me little brother. Make him look at me John."

Sherlock was now kneeling in the centre of the room and repeatedly scraping his hands up and down his white shirt. He was erratic and still unaware that his surroundings had now changed. John walked slowly towards his friend and lowered himself onto the ground next to him. He cradled the shaking man’s shoulders and gently shook him with enough pressure to rouse him from his stupor.

"Shhhh! It’s okay Sherlock. I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s okay."

"It’s not okay John. It will never be okay."

"You’re right. It is what it is. Remember? We are soldiers today, remember?Soldiers."

Sherlock looked up at John with disbelieving eyes, before finally releasing the most pained and low whine that John had ever heard. If grief had it’s own signature sound then that is what poured from his friends lips into the open air of the room. It was enough for John’s anger and recklessness to erupt in all its glory.

"YOU UTTER, UTTER EVIL …..  
YOUR OWN BROTHERS….YOUR BROTHERS! LOOK AT HIM. LOOK WHAT YOU’VE REDUCED HIM TO!"

On his last words, John punched the screen in front of him, smashing it to pieces in his rage. Sherlock still hadn’t reacted or moved.

Eurus cackled down the loudspeaker, as her image appeared on a second screen out with John’s reach.

"Ohhhh, Jim said you had a temper on you. Sherlock’s little bulldog he called you. Always loyal, always ready to attack on command. No wonder he picked you over his own brother. I can see the attraction of you now. Never quite got it before. Your texts were so boring. Your therapy sessions …..dull and uninteresting….but this….this is the side of you I think my little brother enjoys the most."

"Stop it!"

"Do you Sherlock? Do you like it when the boring Doctor turns into the soldier? Is that what you get off on? What does it for you? Answer me Sherlock or I’ll be forced to play another game to validate my hypothesis."

Sherlock slowly stood up and faced his sister for the first time since she had made him choose between the two people dearest to him.

" Moriarty….Burn…..will….burn….heart…I …will….."

"What’s he rambling on about John? Make sense of what your master is telling me, like the good boy you are."

John clenched his fist, straightened his shoulders and looked at Eurus with such intensity, as to make it clear that he would gladly snap her neck given half the chance. When he answered her it was through gritted teeth.

"Moriarty said to us once that he would burn the heart out of Sherlock, that’s what he’s trying to say. That's what you’ve both done to him today."

" Oh, I haven’t done anything, yet. That last game was Moriarty’s creation, not mine. That’s how he imagined burning the heart out of Sherlock. I imagined it quite differently. As you know, the best relationships work when you can both reach a mutual compromise."

Just then Moriarty’s face flashed around the room in red.

"You’re gonna love this game, Sherlock. Though, I did bet Euros that the little bull dog will love it as well. Let’s see if I’m right."

John let out a sarcastic laugh and began walking around the room.

"So what this time? Have we to duel it out like Spock and Kirk. What’s the game, Eurus?"

"Go over to that side of the room and pull that cord in the corner, Dr.Watson."

John did as instructed. He walked towards the cord and pulled. It lowered until their was a bed visible.


	2. Evil Monsters and Fairytales

Sherlock exhaled loudly and thrust himself at the glass panelling where the screen was located.

"This is not going to happen! Do you hear me! You can kill us both now. This is our stop. It stops! You’ve won."

John looked towards the bed, then Sherlock and finally the screen. His next words were spoken in complete confusion.

"What’s not going to happen? Have I missed something?"

Ignoring him, Sherlock eyeballed the T.V screen and shouted with such ferocity that his spittle rained down on the image of Eurus which was coldly staring back at him.

"You can’t do anything more to me. I’m ready to end this now."

A fleeting moment of satisfaction on his sister's face was all he was able to mentally note before her expression went dead again and she coldly responded to him. 

"You’re right, I can’t do anything to you Sherlock, but I can still do something to your little friends. Mrs Hudson…Rosie.."

The screen went dark before flicking channels to reveal Baker Street and it's current inhabitants. At seeing this, Sherlock dropped his head in defeat. Eurus had outplayed Sherlock again, and her gleeful response signified that she was fully aware of it.

"Awwww look, everyone’s fav little non housekeeper reading John’s precious semi orphaned daughter a bedtime story. It would be such a shame if she was to be fully orphaned…. if the evil monster of the fairy tale was to creep out from under her crib and…"

At this, John launched himself at the speaker her voice was emanating from and shouted towards every wall. His panic was palpable, and Eurus drank it in like an elixir.

"No….no…leave my daughter out of this. Please…I’m begging you."

"Oh, don’t beg me, Doctor Watson.This has nothing to do with me. What happens next is entirely up to Sherlock.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"I know John….I know…"


	3. Just the Two of us Against the rest of the World!

"Good I’m glad that’s settled. Let's begin our game.

The rules of this game are simple. You are going to become intimate with one another. I’m not concerned about the logistics, I just want to see your relationship dissolve in front of my eyes. Sherlock Holmes the virgin and Doctor Watson the red blooded ladies man. The best of friends. What an interesting experimentation in human interaction this shall be. Begin the process within the next five minutes or Rosie and Mrs Hudson go BOOM!"

"John….I …."

Sherlock…Mycroft is lying dead in the next room and there’s a drone under my child’s bed as we speak. This is absolutely not the worst thing going on right now. Do you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"We are in control this time, not her. Sherlock look at me. We can get through this and I’m not just talking about her twisted little game. Look at me!"

"John...I..."

"Look, I know this is a nightmare for you. That's exactly why she's chosen it but we can get through this together. We have to. Me and you, Sherlock. It's me and you against the rest of the world. It always has been. I trust you more than anyone. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. With my life."

"Then let’s get on with this and save our daughter."

Just as John's words left his lips, the room flashed red.

"Oh, dear…all this talking. Talk, talk, talk. If this is sooooooo difficult then let’s see if adding some more emotional context helps the process along. Tell John what that coffin really represented."

" What....Molly’s coffin?"

"Oh John, poor stupid John. Of course you’ve missed something. You always do. That coffin in the room had a double occupant. Molly Hooper and her love for Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes and his love for his loyal little lapdog."

"What’s she going on about Sherlock?"

"She’s suggesting I have romantic feelings for you, John."

"There’s no suggest about it little brother. We both know that the real reason you violently smashed that coffin was because it was a symbol of your death and separation from your little Doctor friend. A death that I helped to initiate. A death which caused your, ‘I love you’ to go so desperately unsaid.

Show him how much you love him now, Sherlock. Let me see what you are like when you are at your weakest, when you are undone and exposed to the one person in this world that you love deeply with that complicated little heart of yours.

Still the two of you against the rest of the world, Doctor Watson?"


	4. Actions Instead of Words

"Sherlock. Is what she is saying true? I mean….Irene?"

"Stop going on about Irene, John,"

"Sorry can we just be clear on this. You’re in love ….with me? 

"Yes, John….yes….obviously!"

"How long?"

"Does it really matter right now."

"Yes it bloody does….how long?"

"Coffin, John."

"Oh,"

Sherlock’s head was lowered and he refused to make any eye contact with John. Everything about his demeanour screamed that he was ashamed of himself. Gone was the confident mind, the assured genius that John was so used to seeing. In his place stood a downtrodden shell. A nothingness. Sherlock’s voice came out pained and vulnerable when he finally decided to speak.

"Do you still think we can get through this, John?"

John wanted to fix him, wanted to make him right in that moment of vulnerability. Wanted to make everything better but he knew it was impossible. Knew he couldn’t fix this right now. The only thing he could do was hope that Sherlock was emotionally capable enough to help him to save his daughter. John walked towards his dearest friend, grabbed him by the wrist and slowly walked him to the space in the corner that they had been ordered to lie.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what I have to do in order to save my daughter."

"No, John."

"Sherlock…you’re NOT taking advantage of me here. If anything, I'm completely aware that it's the other way round but I have no choice. You must understand that. Rosie. Rosie is everything Sherlock. She's my everything. Now I finally know you understand what that's like. So please, let's get on with this monstrosity of a game that psycho has concocted."

Sherlock quietly nodded before they lowered themselves slowly onto the bed. Sherlock kept his head down and eyes fixed anywhere that didn’t involve John. Over Sherlock’s shoulder, he could see the cold and calculating eyes of Eurus, watching their every move. John knew everything that happened now would fall to him to initiate. John reached across the distance between them and cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands. He gently pushed upwards until he had the desired effect of their eyes being connected. It was enough of an action to coax Sherlock into finally speaking to him.

" John. I am in love with you and I know that you are not in love with me. Could never be in love with someone like me. I know that I have now lost you as a friend forever. I am fully aware that we will not be friends after today. I know this moment here, will be our last memory of one another. I know all of that. I won’t touch you, John. I won’t put you through something so abhorrent to you. She said she didn’t mind the specifics of how we become intimate. This will be much easier on you, if you close your eyes and pretend I am..well…that I am someone else more desirable to you. It will be more satisfying for her to see the ….the affect you have on me. I'm deeply sorry for that. I'm sorry for what’s going to happen because you do affect me greatly. I’ve tried desperately for that to not be the case but I can’t seem to control it John. It's something that for seven years I’ve been at the mercy of. I’ve prided myself on my ability to distance myself from my emotions but I am a fake. They have always been so deeply imbedded in me and you came along and brought them to the surface again. She knows this. Therefore she wants to see you touch me in order to watch those feelings pour out of me. She wants complete confirmation that I am weak because of these emotions and she wants to use them in order to completely destroy me. That is her priority and her obsession from a young age. She needs to see it come into completion. What this all means regrettably for you then, Is that you will have to touch me intimately in order to generate the desired response that she is looking for. I therefore ask you to do what you have to in order to save your daughter. I give you full permission to use me in order to save Mrs Hudson and Rosie. I will not touch you. I will try to limit my vocal responses for your comfort but I fear she will want…"

"Sherlock…Sherlock….shhhhhh now!"

Tears had been running down John’s face since the moment that Sherlock began to pour his heart out to him. Could the man lying broken in front of him really think so little of himself? It tortured John to think that Sherlock thought this way. He had shushed him because he couldn’t hear any more of it. This was the most intimate conversation they had ever had and he couldn’t respond, he couldn’t reply. So he would have to show Sherlock with actions instead of words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
